


Plucking Petals

by Shinren



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow jobs in Dégel's storage room, Dégel's birthday, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shionfica hecc yea bois, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinren/pseuds/Shinren
Summary: What if you two missed each other so much that you couldn't wait to be together and touch each other all over... But it's your friend's birthday party?P.o.V.The most beautiful man in the world gives you the best blowjob in the storage room of 11th house.
Relationships: Aries Shion/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Plucking Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend who really likes Shionfica blowjobs and we're all about Shionfica solidarity!
> 
> if you want more gold saints content follow me on --> @shioniism

\---

“I thought you said it was— _ah…_ ” The pisces saint gained some shades of pink on his porcelain face, ashamed of the noises he couldn’t keep in. “...Important…”

“I wasn’t lying. Anything related to you is of extreme importance to me.” The aries saint murmured against the skin of Albafica’s neck, stuck in between pulling away to admire his lover’s features or focusing on making sure there was no inch of skin left untouched. “Therefore… Spending time with you is also of extreme importance.”

“Not during Dégel’s birthday party, Shion!”

Yes. In fact, it was Dégel’s birthday party.

And they a HUNDRED percent should NOT be doing this.

If Sisyphus finds out he’ll probably start crying. But did it matter to Shion?  
  


Of course not.

It’s been three weeks since he last saw Albafica. The aries saint had to assist his master in Jamir and it took longer than expected. Of course, travelling wasn’t an issue for the lemurian, but he simply happens to have quite the grumpy master who demands everything to be perfect. Even if it was simply about making the bed!!!

And then he saw his lover looking so… stunning…

“I promise this won’t take long…” His hands had already slid in Albafica’s white shirt, feeling and touching the skin underneath. “I just can’t help myself! I missed you so much…!”

Albafica pulled Shion’s hands off him, fearing that those incredibly skilled but reckless man would ruin his clothes — **which would immediately expose what they’ve been doing in the storage room. He missed him too, but this was not something they should be doing. Especially not here. And not now.**

“I’m not worried about your speed… I’m worried about your lack of self-control…”

Well, he has a point. And that got Shion to look up and meet Albafica’s eyes.

Even in the dark, they managed to shine.

“I apologise.” The guardian of the first house gave him his best puppy eyes. “I’ll behave then. We can go to Pisces afterwards anyways.”

Albafica, who was endeared at that, smiled and let his arms hang loosely on his lover’s shoulders.

“Mn.” The blue-haired nuzzled that pointy nose of his.

“But some kissing won’t hurt anyone!”

After hearing no rejection from the pisces, Shion leaned in to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

And just like that, they kept kissing and rubbing each other for a good while. Warm kisses, curious hands, sweet nothings whispered against each other’s ears.

Well, this was until Albafica felt the other getting heated up again. Maybe it’s a good idea to stop.

“Shion...” Oh no “Are you—”

Their eyes widened at the revelation and the taller saint pulled away.

Ah, he couldn't help it. He was so excited to see his lover that his body would react strongly whenever he got to taste the other.

Maybe too strongly even.

“I’m sorry...” Shion apologised right away, feeling slightly ashamed of that lack of self-control mentioned earlier. “Don’t worry, it will go away…”

This was complicated. He had missed his lover a lot, but he promised himself he would behave. However, some things are out of his control. And he was especially weak when it came to touching Albafica, knowing that he was the only one to achieve such a feat. That he was the only one who Albafica could rely on only added more pressure to these moments.

On the other hand, the twelfth gold saint looked to be deep in thought.

Shion was going to ask if he’s okay, but then Albafica suddenly spoke up.

“You know… You’ve been very hard-working…” He pulled the aries closer again and caressed his cheek rather affectionately. “Maybe I should reward you.”

“Albafica… you don’t have to if you don’t want…” Shion tried to explain, however it was obvious that he was anxious about what’s about to come.

Meanwhile, the greek’s hands already found their way inside his lover’s clothing and pulled it down, exposing the already half-hard cock.

“Alba… Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, just make sure not to hold back.” And he swiftly got on his knees, hands pulling his hair back so it wouldn’t be in the way.

Oh, not holding back was the one thing Shion was great at doing. His cheeks flushed at how close his lover’s face was to his erection, but that’s a sight he should be used to by now.

“You’re so good to me…” The aries leaned against the wall, preparing himself for what’s about to happen. He could already feel the other’s hot breath on himself.

Albafica, first, experimentally licks the tip, smiling to himself when he hears Shion’s breath pause for a moment. Then, he descended over the erection, licking on the underside from the base to the top.

And that’s when he finally uses his hands to keep the cock in place while his tongue works on it.

Shion, who was already panting, could only thank the heavens for giving him such a wonderful, loving man.

That’s when thin, soft lips cupped the tip of his cock, sucking it rather gently.

“I… I can’t believe that I managed to spend three weeks away from you…” The aries murmured hoarsely.

Albafica pulled out, licked his lips and proceeded to peck the tip while locking eyes with the other. Then, he made slow circular motion with his tongue around it while his free hand massaged his balls, shifting from time to time to also give them a wet lick.

His cheeks were quite flustered but Albafica showed no signs of hesitation. As if he had prepared for this.

And if he did, Shion could barely get himself to ask him about that, considering the state he himself is in right now. Those hands, those lips, that tongue and those shiny eyes… He was going insane. His body was overheating and he barely kept himself from groaning.

However, he couldn’t NOT mention how skillful his lover has gotten.

“Albafica…” The younger man was obviously struggling to breathe, this lust was suffocating him. “How come you’re… so good at everything....?”

Oh, but the pisces pretended to be deaf, because he showed no hints of wanting to reply.

Truth to be told, maybe Dégel and him did… some research… For educational purposes.

…

Alright, Dégel was in his library with Albafica when they stumbled upon a weird book. And it happened to be a pornographic novel, but they noticed it too late. And well, let’s say… They’re both fast learners.

Albafica leaned in to suck on his sack now, hand swiftly stroking the pulsing length. Meanwhile Shion was just holding onto dear life and keeping himself from teleporting them both to his bed and breaking a couple of Sanctuary rules along the way. And the bed.

“I… Alba… Love… You’re so good… Ah…” He breathed heavily, deciding to catch and hold Albafica’s hair for him. “Maybe we should do it… more often…”  
  


“Shion, you’re distracting me…” Albafica pulled and pecked the tip again.

“If you could look at yourself with my eyes, you would understand it…”

The poor saint just sighed and took a deep breath. Here he goes.

With a swift technique, suddenly Albafica deepthroated Shion, which got the other moaning accidentally.

Holy shit.

But he didn’t stop there. In fact, he started pulling in and pulling out, tickling the tip of his lover’s cock with the back of his throat and tonsils. Albafica could feel himself spasming a little and his eyes getting wet, but the reaction he was getting from Shion made it worth it.

The first time Albafica had tried giving the other a blow job he gagged when he attempted taking him entirely in his mouth. But, shamefully, he’s been practicing his gag reflex since that mysterious book reminded him of his failure.

And apparently it’s going well.

But he knows if he strains his lips too much they’ll still give away what they’ve been doing, so the pisces saint would eventually switch to licking and sucking only to return to the act of deepthroating Shion.

And it didn’t take him long to feel like he was about to reach his orgasm. He had to bite his own hand to keep himself from exposing them and from time to time thrust his hips into the other’s mouth to find his own release.

“I… I can’t take it much longer…”

After hearing this, Albafica focused solely on taking Shion inside him, tongue circling the length as it entered and left his mouth. After that it didn’t take long for the aries to release, not even worrying about warning his lover to pull out, too lost in pleasure. Plus, maybe, deep inside he actually wanted to come inside him.

Albafica, however, was expecting this. He had planned on swallowing it, but he wasn’t expecting it to be this much so in the end he still had to pull out, which got his face also dirty.

Oh.

Shion, who had his eyes closed during the orgasm was quite surprised when he found such a view waiting for him. He gasped and his cheeks gained even more shades of red.

“Albafica… Sorry…” Shion pulled his pants up and knelt down. Thankfully he always carried a handkerchief with him, so at least they can get him clean. “Here, let me help…”

And that’s when he lost it. He absolutely forgot how to breathe.

The pisces saint just… opened his mouth and showed Shion it filled with his release. The greek’s cheeks were completely red and it was obvious how embarrassed he was, but for some reason his eyes looked especially bold.

That’s another thing they read in the book. For some reason, men feel especially content if you do this to them…

However, his jaw was sore, so he had to close it and swallow it all. But he never took his eyes off Shion’s. Who was literally dead after witnessing this.

“Hey…?” Albafica was getting concerned. It really looked as if the other’s soul had abandoned his body. “Shion… Didn’t you like it?”

And what else but his most significant person’s insecurities to snap him out of it? After all, no one should dare even imagine that anything done by Albafica can be simply not perfect.

“No! No, it was great! I loved every second of it! Well, aside from not being able to make you feel good too… But I loved it!” Shion cupped his lover’s cheeks and started wiping the cum off his face. “I’m so grateful. You’re so caring and sensual, I almost died with how breathless you made me…”  
  


Poor Albafica… Those compliments weren’t helping at all! He was getting even MORE red. But he appreciated it, a lot. After all, he put a lot of effort into it.

He stood up after Shion finished cleaning him and gave the green-haired a hand. It was time to tidy them up.

“Don’t get used to this. We have rooms for a reason.” Albafica warned and brushed his own hair with his fingers after making sure Shion’s looked alright. “I only did this because you came back from a long mission… And I might have also missed you.”

“How thoughtful, Albafica.” The aries replied with a wide smile, helping the other and rearranging his white shirt. “What have I done to deserve such a caring boyfriend?”

“Not much, if I have to be honest.” After making sure he looked composed, Albafica leaned in and pecked his lover. “You’re quite the troublesome one.”

At that, Shion chuckled and hugged the slimmer waist, pulling the pisces closer and pecking his face all over.

“Hey, we didn’t get caught, did we?

Albafica — who was in a good mood due to his successful blowjob — wrapped his arms around the taller man and leaned in to properly kiss him.

“We almost did, since you’re so loud—”

  
  
  


...Someone kicked the door open.

  
  
  


“Aight! Stop glaring at me, I'll go get another--” Manigoldo, who was sent here to get some more cups, stopped in his track when he smelled something weird. “ _Ma che cazz-- che è st'odore_ ? Oh, Alba-chan! Why are you here, what's this smell--” And then he sees Shion, finally connecting the dots. “ _Oh porca_ \-- I can't fucking believe you guys. _Che cazzo_ ! I hate it here, _è disgustoso_ ! _Ma io che ho fatto di male_ ?! _Che cazzo._ Bye, I'm out, going to Hades, at least I won't catch my cousin and best friend fucking in a storage room there, _fanculo_!”

And he slammed the door closed, walking away very angrily.

“...He’s going to tell everyone, isn’t he?”

“...He wouldn’t… Right, Albafica?” Oh no. “...right??”

**Author's Note:**

> F Manigoldo


End file.
